Teste de Amor
by Annah Weasley
Summary: As festas de final de ano estão chegando. Neville trabalha com ervas e plantas no St. Mungus e está interessado num outro cargo, coisa que uma certa mulher também está. Fic para o I challende de POs


Autor(a): Anna Weasley  
Título: Teste de Amor  
Sipnose:As festas de final de ano estão chegando. Neville trabalha com ervas e plantas no St. Mungus e está interessado num outro cargo, coisa que uma certa mulher também está.  
Shipper: Neville Longbottom e Personagem Original  
Classificação: G  
Gênero: Romance  
Spoilers: HBP  
Status: Completa  
Observação: Pos-Hogwarts

N/A: Eu não lembro como o pessoas que trabalha no St. Mungus são chamados, então usei um nome que eu lembro de uma tradução da internet.

Teste de Amor  
Por Anna Weasley

- Não acredito! – Neville disse surpreso quando viu que o relógio marcava que faltava 10 minutos para as sete – Esse treco não despertou de novo!  
Sentou-se na cama, esfregou os olhos e pegou o objeto para observar melhor. Aparentemente não tinha nada errado.  
- Reparo! – o despertador soltou suas peças. – Bem... pelo menos agora eu tenho certeza que está quebrado.  
Quando se tocou que estava atrasado, correu para o banheiro. Tomou banho rapidamente, parou num espelho para ver se precisava tirar a barba, mas como não estava tão ruim assim e não iria a se arriscar a usar um feitiço no rosto com aquela pressa, achou melhor deixar do jeito que estava. Se enfiou de qualquer jeito no uniforme, comeu qualquer coisa na cozinha, colocou um casaco na mochila, por causa do frio que fazia naquele inverno, e aparatou.  
Neville estava com 25 anos, já não tinha contato com seus colegas do tempo de Hogwarts e foi morar sozinho num bairro bruxo, após a morte de sua avó e de seus pais. Trabalhava no St. Mungus, pois as suas boas notas em Herbologia fizeram dele um Medibruxo especializado em ervas.

- Bom dia Doutor Longbottom! – disse a recepcionista do St. Mungus.  
- Bom dia! – ele respondeu sorridente, quando olhou num relógio próximo quee ainda não era sete horas. – Já tenho algum chamado?  
- E como! No terceiro andar o Medibruxo é novo e está tendo sérios problemas. E o segundo andar está uma loucura, apareceu um vírus novo, quase todo mundo já tentou achar uma cura e nada.  
- Hoje está bem corrido. Então já vou indo! Até mais tarde. – e foi subindo as escadas enquanto cumprimentava as pessoas que cruzavam seu caminho apenas com um aceno de cabeça.  
Quando chegou no segundo andar, foi puxado para uma sala.  
- Ei! Calma aí.  
- Vem logo, Neville.  
- Ralph, o que aconte... – o amigo lançou um feitiço em seu rosto, e Nevile sentiu como se uma camada fina cobrisse sua face – É tão grave assim que nem podemos respirar aqui?  
Ralph fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele e Neville entraram no St. Mungus na mesma época, a 5 anos atrás, mas sua especialidade era reverter feitiços. Desde que se conheceram, se tornaram grandes amigos.  
- O que o pessoal já tentou? – disse Neville enquanto ia até uma prateleira cheia de plantas.  
- Já tentamos quase tudo, acho que só falta tentar algo na área de Herbologia e poções, mas no momento não tem nenhum especialista em poções no hospital. Temos que pensar em algo rapidamente, ninguém sabe direito o que é, só vemos esse cara ardendo em febre e cuspindo sangue.  
E naquele momento o paciente se virou na cama, e começou a sair sangue de sua boca, sujando o lençol.  
- Então acho melhor irmos as ervas – e começou a mexer nos potes da prateleira - Tem uma aqui que quando amaçada pode...  
- Ah, por favor – uma moça chegou tirando um pote da mão de Neville. – Está na cara que é isso está afetando os pulmões, com essa planta que você quer usar, só iria curar diarréia.  
- Amber, várias pessoas já tentaram achar alguma cura, cada um tem sua vez – disse Ralph.  
- E deixar o paciente morrer e o vírus se alastrar pela incompetência de alguns?  
- Nossa, não precisa falar assim – e Neville largou o pote que segurava. – Faça o que quiser.  
- Ótimo, e é melhor um de vocês ir logo para o terceiro andar, estou para matar um daqueles amadores.  
Os dois decidiram que era melhor sair da sala e seguiram em direção as escadas.  
- Nossa... nunca conversei com essa Amber - começou Neville –, ela é sempre assim?  
- Não tão desagradável... Pelas minhas contas, deve estar... naqueles dias...  
- Mas como é que você sabe? – perguntou não podendo conter o sorriso.  
- Ela é especialista em feitiços também, e todo mês é esse inferno.  
- Se a especialidade dela é feitiços, porque sabia qual planta usar?  
- E eu lá vou saber...  
- Bem, vou ficar por aqui. – disse quando chegaram ao terceiro andar.  
De repente ouviram uma gritaria vindo do andar de cima e correm para ajudar. Chegando lá, viram dois homens, com a cara e todos os membros do corpo inchado, sendo segurados por todas as pessoas do lugar, mas mesmo assim mantinham as varinhas em punho.  
- Você vai morrer, seu safado! – disse um dos homens. - Diffindo!  
O outro gritou de dor com o grande corte que abriu em seu rosto. Os dois foram imobilizados e Neville e Ralph correram para tirar a varinha das mãos dos dois.  
- Coloque esse ali – e Ralph apontou para o cor o corte no rosto –, que o caso está mais grave. E é melhor reforçarem a segurança desse lugar, todo dia vem gente brigar aqui.

Horas depois, na parada para o almoço, Neville foi até o salão de chá para visitantes, que ficava no quinto andar. Pouco tempo depois dele, Ralph chegou.  
- Que tal almoçar comigo e a Linda no Beco Diagonal?  
- Não, obrigado. Está muito frio e eu não quero atrapalhar vocês.  
- Mas não vai atrapalhar.  
- Obrigado mais uma vez, eu prefiro ficar aqui, tenho muito serviço hoje.  
- Se você prefere assim... Até mais.  
Neville comprou um café e andou a até uma janela. A neve que caia o fazia lembrar do Natal, e de como sempre esteve sozinho nos últimos anos. Afastou esses pensamentos e foi até um mural que ficava próximo ao balcão. E no meio de anúncios de aluguel de apartamentos, trajes de galã, contato para shows de bandas e animação de festa, viu algo que lhe interessou.  
- Vaga para especialista em Poções e Herbologia... – ele leu baixinho. – Teste dia 22 de dezembro... Preferência para já funcionário do hospital...  
Não tinha conseguido passar nos N.I.E.M.s de poções quando esteve na escola, então fez um curso pós-Hogwarts a pouco tempo atrás da matéria. Como não era Snape que ensinava, até que se saiu bem. Pretendia se candidatar a esse cargo desde que terminou o curso, já que ganharia muito mais se tivesse duas especialidades, mas nunca havia nenhuma vaga. Aquela era sua chance. Pegou um papel no mural, e guardou.

No fim da tarde, quando o expediente acabou, Neville pegou suas coisas e decidiu voltar direto para casa. A maioria dos medibruxo sempre combinavam de beber algo no Beco Diagonal, mas o lugar deveria estar cheio, por causa das compras de Natal e ele não se sentia muito confortável com a situação.  
Foi até a recepção fechar o dia, e a poucos metros dele, um rapaz e uma moça se trombavam. As coisas dela se espalharam pelo chão, já o rapaz, ignorou o ocorrido e seguiu seu caminho. Quando viu a mão da moça se fechando para socar o rapaz, Neville decidiu ajuda-la.  
- Aqui está – e entregou para ela. – Eu conheço você. - perguntou quando pode ver o rosto dela claramente. - Amber, não é? –e estendeu a mão.  
- Isso mesmo. – e estendeu a mão, ainda um pouco chateada - Amber Garret.  
Amber tinha longos cabelos negros, e olhos castanhos, um rosto delicado e vestia, de uma forma meio desajeitada, um casaco por cima do uniforme do hospital.  
- Obrigado por me ajudar. Eu conheço você? – e levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Sou Neville Longbottom, nós encontramos hoje, no segundo andar, no caso daquele vírus.  
- Lembrei, você é amigos do cara que reverte feitiços ou coisa assim. Obrigado mais uma vez – e deu as costas.  
- Ei! Faltou um papel – e se abaixou para pega-lo e o leu. – Você também vai tentar a vaga de especialista em poções?  
Ela arrancou o papel das mão de Neville com uma cara emburrada.  
- Você sabe que é só uma vaga, não sabe? – perguntou ela.  
- Não sabia...  
- E ela é minha!  
- Muitas pessoas farão os testes, vencerá o melhor!  
- E com certeza não será você. Já ouvi falar de suas trapalhadas, Longbottom.  
Ela o encarou, e saiu sem dizer nada.  
- É... Garotas podem ser cruéis na TPM...

- Essa Amber é extremamente antisocial – disse Ralph, quando se encontraram no horário de almoço do outro dia.  
- Quem saber, acho que nem vou tentar. Você a viu ontem, ela sabe bastante de ervas e essas coisas, e eu nem sou tão bom assim em poções.  
- Ah, Neville, não começa! Se você não confiar em você, quem vai?  
- Eu estou satisfeito com o cargo que tenho.  
- Se estivesse satisfeito não estaria querendo tentar outro.  
- Além do mais, eu não vou me matar de estudar para esse teste e nem passar. Seria uma perda de tempo.  
- Mas ainda faltam 5 dias para o teste.  
- Não sei, não. Ainda vou pensar sobre isso.  
- Pensa bem. E agora eu tenho que ir – e se levantou da mesa onde estavam no quinto andar. – Hoje apareceram com um feitiço novo, e está difícil de reverter. Tchau.  
Logo depois, Neville também voltou para seus pacientes, mas em todo momento esteve muito distraído.  
- Doutor? – chamou a enfermeira, olhando um pouco receosa para Neville.  
- Sim? – que entregou algo para o paciente, sem prestar muita atenção.  
- Aii! – o paciente gritou de dor.  
- Eu iria perguntar porque você estava dando um picolé fura-língua para o paciente. – disse a enfermeira  
- O que? –exclamou surpreso, parecendo acordar de um transe – Mil desculpas! – pegou rapidamente uma ou duas ervas, e colocou em cima dos ferimentos.  
- Não sei se só isso ira adiantar, doutor. – o paciente disse meio enrolado. – Eu sou alérgico a ácido. – e um bola vermelha surgiu na ponta de seu nariz.  
- É mesmo, esse é o material do picolé... – Neville falou um pouco desanimado. – Desculpe mais uma vez. Nem sei como esse picolé veio parar aqui...– e entregou a enfermaria outras plantas que o paciente deveria mastigar depois que sua língua melhorasse.  
Depois de 3 diagnósticos errados, 4 medicações incorretas (um dos pacientes ainda não parara de vomitar), e quase ter se machucado quando todas as vassouras de um armário caíram sobre ele, ao tentar pegar uma para limpar a sujeira que fez derrubando um caldeirão cheio de poção, mais um expediente chegou ao final.  
Foi até o vestiário do hospital e trocou de roupa, já que, para sua infelicidade, tinha que passar no Beco Diagonal para fazer algumas comprar.  
Alguns minutos depois já tinha aparatado. E ficou um tempo andando desanimado pelas ruas do lugar. Parecia que tudo o deixava para baixo. Umas crianças brincando na neve, amigos sorridentes bebendo num bar para se esquentar, e uma avó com seus netinhos. Odiava a chegada das festas de final de ano. Além de que, estava um pouco mal, não pela possibilidade de não conseguir o novo cargo, nem sabia se iria se inscrever, mas por Amber ter duvidado de sua capacidade, sempre se dava mal sobre pressão. Tinha feito algumas coisas erradas, como todo medibruxo, mas e se realmente fosse visto pelo St. Mungus como um trapalhão?  
Entrou em algumas lojas, e comprou todos os suprimentos que precisava. Quanto passou em frente a Floreios e Borrões, decidiu entrar, talvez algum livro sobre Herbologia pudesse anima-lo.  
Foi andando pelos corredores, e quando se deu conta, não estava procurando nenhum livro sobre plantas e ervas, se encontrava no meio da seção sobre poções.  
Que mal faria se tentasse? Não era mais questão do cargo, mas de satisfazer a si mesmo. Abaixou para pegar um livro, quando puxou, o mesmo foi agarrado do outro lado da estante.  
- Desculpe – Neville largou o livro, e pegou um outro ao lado.  
- Você não desistiu? – a outra pessoa afastou um pouco os livros na estante para olhar Neville.  
- Você, Amber? – ele reconheceu quando olhou para frente.  
- Eu também vim pegar algumas coisas para estudar... – deu a volta e foi para o corredor de Neville.  
- Para quê? A vaga já não é sua? – e olhava os livros na estante.  
- Eu tenho que pedir desculpa, eu não queria ser grossa.  
- Tudo bem – e continuava a encarar os livros.  
- Não está tudo bem, não é?  
- Você não precisa ser legal comigo.  
- Mas eu gostaria de desfazer a má impressão que eu deixei. Você nunca me fez nada, e não me conheceu num bom dia... – e sorriu. – Você não quer ir tomar um café no Caldeirão Furado?  
- Tomar café? – ela confirmou com a cabeça e Neville a olhou meio desconfiado. - Que mal pode fazer? Só preciso pagar pelos livros.  
- Eu também, vamos lá!  
Os dois foram até o caixa do lugar, e poucos minutos depois já estamos jogando conversa fora em uma mesa do Caldeirão Furado, enquanto tomavam café.  
- O pessoal não gosta muito de você no St. Mungus – disse Neville.  
- Ao contrário de você...  
- Você não disse que já tinha ouvido falar das minhas trapalhadas?  
- Já sim, mas as pessoas sempre falam bem você. Dizem que você é realmente bom com plantas.  
- Ainda tenho muito a aprender.  
- Todos nós temos.  
- A quanto tempo você está no St. Mungus?  
- A uns 3 anos, eu decidi que queria ser Medibruxa desde Hogwarts, mas só consegui uma vaga aqui quando fiz 20 anos. Eu queria me especializar em poções, mas nunca há vagas...  
- O Doutor Simmos demorou para se aposentar – e os dois sorriram. – Eu nunca fui realmente bom em poções, eu fiz um curso pós-hogwarts na matéria, parece que agora o aceitam no lugar dos N.I.E.M.s.  
- Poções sempre foi a matéria que eu mais gostei. Qualquer ajuda que você quiser para estudar, é só pedir.  
- Você vai ajudar um concorrente?  
- Eu sou boa o bastante para isso.  
- Obrigado pela oferta, mas ainda não sei se vou participar...  
Depois de um bom tempo de conversa, lembraram que teriam que acordar cedo no outro dia. Pediram a conta e deixaram o lugar. Como Amber morava num bairro trouxa e não podia aparatar, Neville decidiu acompanha-la.  
- Obrigado Neville – disse Amber a porta de sua casa.  
- Não precisa agradecer. A companhia foi muito agradável – e olhou para o céu de repente.  
- O que foi? – e olhou também.  
- Uma estrela cadente! Vamos fazer um pedido!  
- Não vale a vaga no St. Mungus.  
- Pode deixar.  
Depois de seus pedidos, se despediram e Neville foi embora. Procurou um área sem trouxas a vista, e aparatou.

- Você tomou café com Amber Garret? – Ralph perguntou com um ar desconfiado e um sorriso debochado no rosto, enquanto estavam tomando café no quinto andar. – Sei...  
- Ela é legal, sabia?  
- Duvido muito... – e foi se levantando da mesa onde estavam - E eu já vou indo vou almoçar com a minha namora..  
- Oi Neville! – uma voz feminina, vindo de trás do amigo, o cumprimentou.  
- Oi Amber! – ele retribuiu o cumprimento se deslocando da cadeira para enxergar melhor. – Quer sentar?  
Ela se sentou, enquanto Ralph se afastava dos dois com uma expressão de surpresa.  
- E então, decidiu se vai participar do teste? Faltam só 4 dias.  
- Não sei... você já se inscreveu?  
- Já, e pela alta procura, as inscrições terminam hoje.  
- Então não vou nem tentar... – e bebeu um gole de café.  
- Tarde demais – tirou um papel de sua bolsa e mostrou para Neville – Já te inscrevi.  
Neville engasgou e se segurou para não por para fora o café que está tomando, arrancou o papel da mão de Amber e confirmou o que ela dissera.  
- Mas... Por que... Você nem me conhece! – disse num tom um pouco nervoso.  
- Você não é realmente bom em herbologia?  
- Em herbologia, não em poções, e nem sei se sou tão bom assim.  
- Eu te conheço a dois dias, e já percebi que você sobre de um problema crônico de baixa alto estima.  
- Mas...  
Foram interrompidos por um barulho, se viraram e viram que alguém derrubou uma bandeja.  
- Onde é aqui? – o homem, responsável pelo barulho, vestia as roupas de paciente do St. Mungus.  
- Vamos lá, né? – disse para Neville. – Afinal, porque nós, pobres Medibruxos, precisaríamos de horário de almoço?  
Os dois foram até o homem.  
- Vem, vamos voltar para o seu quart. – e Amber segurou o paciente pelo braço.  
- Mas eu estou procurando a sala do ministro?  
- A sala do ministro? – ela perguntou. – Acho que o senhor está meio perdido... Qual o seu nome?  
- Você precisa de ajuda? – Neville perguntou.  
- Procura qual setor que perdeu um paciente, e avisa para eles ficarem tranqüilos – ela cochichou.  
- OK, já estou indo – e foi em direção as escadas.  
- E Neville.  
- Sim! – ele se virou.  
- Te espero na minha casa no dia 21 para estudarmos.  
- Mas...  
- As oito, OK?  
- Mas...  
- Até lá, Neville – e entao se virou para tentar convencer o homem, que se dizia Merlin, que ele não estava sendo requisitado no Ministério da Magia naquele momento.

Num primeiro momento, Neville estava decidido a não ir, ainda mais depois que Amber disse que a vaga estava sendo bem disputada.  
Ajeitou o cabelo e tocou a campainha. Mas no fim, pensou que não faria mal algum, e talvez aprendesse um pouco mais sobre poções.  
- Então você veio – Amber disse encostada na porta.  
- Porque? Não era para vir? – ela perguntou um pouco confuso.  
- Não seja bobo, entra – e o puxou pela mão – Fica a vontade e não repara na bagunça...  
- Bem – e levantou uma sobrancelha ao ver o tanto de livros espalhados pela sala –, é difícil não reparar...  
- Está assim porque eu peguei alguns livros para nós estudarmos.  
- Se você diz... Espero que não caia tudo isso no teste. E eu trouxe os livros que comprei aquele dia na Floreios e Borrões – e tirou a mochila das costas.  
- Quer beber alguma coisa?  
- Não, obrigado.  
- Pode sentar aqui – e ela tirou uma pilha de livro de uma poltrona. – E eu comprei alguns ingredientes para testamos algumas poções e treinarmos para o teste prático.  
- Vai ter teste prático? – ele perguntou um pouco assustado e Amber apenas sorriu.  
Depois de ler muitos livros e algumas explosões ( - Eu avisei que não sabia fazer – Neville sempre respondia), eles acharam que eram melhor parar, a prova era no outro dia, e iriam se cansar demais.  
- Pelo menos acho que aprendi a fazer uma poção que cura unha encravada. – já estava sentando no chão e deitou a cabeça numa mesa a frente dele. – Espero que um dia alguém precise dela...  
- Se precisar, você sabe fazer... E agora que já terminamos, que tal sairmos para comer alguma coisa?  
- Não sei não... Minha cabeça está tão cheia que eu nem sei se vou saber o caminho de volta para casa.  
- Que isso Neville? Vamos a algum lugar.  
- Estou falando sério, acho melhor ir dormir... Eles vão nos dispensar do expediente para fazermos a prova?  
- Acho que só uma parte...  
- Outro motivo para eu ir para casa – se levantou, e com a varinha, fez seus livros voltarem a mochila.  
- Então nós comemoramos a passagem da prova. Vem, eu te acompanho até a prova.  
- Valeu por estudar comigo.  
E quando foi beija-la no rosto, sem querem beijou parte da boa.  
- Er... – Neville, com os olhos arregalados, tentava falar – Eu tenho que procurar um lugar para aparatar... Tchau.

No outro dia, após a prova, foi se encontrar com o amigo Ralph para tomar um café no quinto andar.  
- Acho que me dei mal – disse Neville coçando a cabeça. – Parece que nada do que eu estudei caiu.  
- Novidade em testes... – Ralph sorriu.  
- E quase eu explodi uma poção, e aquele monte de gente a minha volta parecendo saber o que estavam fazendo...  
- E cadê a Amber?  
- E porque eu saberia onde ela está? – perguntou um pouco nervoso.  
- Ela não fez a prova com você? Ela foi bem?  
- Porque eu saberia se, especificamente, ela foi bem?  
- Não seria bom saber como um concorrente foi?  
- Nossa Ralph, que interrogatório! – e puxou o colarinho da camisa na tentativa de respirar melhor.  
- Aconteceu algo entre você e a Amber? – perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.  
- Não, porque aconteceria?  
- Neville, você não muda!  
- O que foi? Eu estou normal, só fiquei um pouquinho nervoso com a prova e...  
- Ela está vindo.  
Neville levantou num impulso.  
- Diz que eu recebi um recebi um chamado urgente, ou... – e foi interrompido por um mão em seu ombro.  
- Neville...  
- Oi Amber.  
- Bem – disse Ralph se levantando –, eu tenho que ir.  
Neville arregalou os olhos para o amigo que rapidamente foi embora.  
- Como foi a prova? – ela perguntou.  
- Acho que mais ou menos – e se virou.  
- Que bom. E então, vamos sair depois do expediente?  
- Eu não sei, acho que vou fazer outra coisa.  
- Ah...  
- Que tal amanhã?  
- Acho que vou... fazer.. outra coisa... também...  
- Qual dia você vai estar disponível?  
- Não sei, as coisas andam tão corridas...  
E os dois permaneceram num silêncio constrangedor durante um tempo.  
- Neville, você está me evitando? – perguntou com uma cara séria - Porque se sim, você não é muito bom nisso.  
- Eu? Te evitando? Porque? Não... por que eu faria isso? Não estou...  
- Você por causa do "beijo"? – e fez as aspas com os dedos.  
- Não! Que beijo? Não teve beijo nenhum.  
- Porque se você for me evitar por isso, é melhor darmos um beijo de verdade.  
- O que?  
Neville deu um passo para trás quando Amber foi se aproximando dele, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ela colocou a mão na nuca dele, e o puxou para o beijo. Neville ficou meio assustado no começo, e parecia não corresponder, mas era um beijo calmo, que foi se aprofundando aos poucos. Quando já estavam sem ar, se separaram.  
- Agora você pode me ignorar se quiser – disse Amber, e os dois sorriram.  
- Eu não te ignorei – ele começou, parecendo envergonhado. – Eu só não sabia como agir... Eu nunca me envolvi com muitas ga...  
- Não precisa explicar nada Neville. E o descanso acabou – e apontou para um relógio. – Já temos que voltar ao trabalho. Tchau – e saiu em direção a escada.  
- Mas... Amber! - Neville a acompanhou com os olhos até ela sumir de vista.

Neville estava a porta de Amber, mas uma vez. Era véspera do Natal e fazia vários dias desde a última vez que tinham se visto. Já havia tocando a campainha diversas vezes, mas ninguém atendia.  
- Natal... Eu deveria imaginar que seria o único que passaria sozinho... – e deu as costas.  
- Neville?  
Ele se virou e viu Amber na janela que ficava ao lado da porta.  
- Você tocou a campainha? – ela perguntou.  
- Uma porção de vezes.  
- Desculpa, é que eu estava ouvindo música – mostrou um fone de ouvido, foi até a porta e a abriu.  
- Esses negócios sabem tocar música? – e olhou um pouco confuso.  
- É, sabem sim – e sorriu. – E então, o que faz aqui a essa hora?  
- Eu sempre passo o natal sozinho, e pensei em te fazer uma visita.  
- Que bom, porque minha família é trouxa, eles não entendem o nosso mundo muito bem, e eu sempre fico aqui sozinha... O problema é que eu não cozinhei nada.  
- Não, tudo bem. Só vim desejar Feliz Natal – e a abraçou.  
- Tem um parque aqui perto, que tal darmos uma volta?  
- Não é perigoso? São quase meia-noite.  
- Qualquer coisa, nós azaramos alguém – e pegou um casaco.  
O parque ficava a poucas quadras dali, e após alguns minutos de caminhada, já estavam lá.  
- Tem feito bastante frio ultimamente, não é? – disse Neville enquanto esfregava as mãos.  
- Você não veio até a minha casa para falar do frio, não é?  
- Você sempre quer ser muito esperta – e os dois sorriram.  
- Eu só acho que devemos ir direto ao assunto – e parou de andar, ficando em frente a Neville - Nós nos conhecemos a um poucos dias, mas foi o suficiente para perceber que eu gosto de você, que talvez pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor.  
- Amber, eu nunca tive muitas namoradas, não sei se você iria querer ter algo comigo...  
- Eu não quero que você me peça em casamento, nem que me promete que vamos viver felizes para sempre. Eu só acho que podemos ter algo legal.  
E de repente o céu foi iluminado pelos fogos de artifício que comemoravam o Natal, e ambos levantaram a cabeça para admirar.  
- Pelo jeito já é Natal – disse Amber.  
- Não tenho nenhum presente para te dar, que tal um beijo?  
Eles se olharam nos olhos, sorriram um para o outro e se aproximaram para mais um beijo.  
- Isso quer dizer o que? – e Amber abraçou Neville.  
- Não sei, você realmente quer namorar comigo?  
- Que pergunta... É claro que eu quero.  
E a neve começou a cair.  
- Melhor eu ir para casa? Está ficando cada vez mais frio...  
- Melhor irmos para a minha casa...  
Os dois sorriram e como não tinha nenhum trouxa por perto, aparataram.

- Quem disse que o resultado sairia no dia primeiro? – perguntou Neville enquanto era puxado pela namorada.  
- Eu perguntei depois da prova.  
- Mas esse povo aqui não descansa nunca?  
- Deve estar ali.  
Avistaram um aglomerado de pessoas, e quando foram se aproximando perceberam que elas analisavam um papel num mural. Amber foi tentando abrir espaço entre as pessoas.  
- Que tal esperarmos até esvaziar um pouco? – disse quando viu que a tentativa de enxergar o mural não estava sendo bem sucedida.  
Alguns minutos depois, as pessoas, a maioria com a expressão um pouco triste, já tinham deixado o local, e os dois puderam se aproximar do Mural.  
- Putz, que chato – começou Amber, um pouco desanimada – Nenhum de nós conseguiu...  
- Melhor assim.  
- O que? – e se virou para ele.  
- Evita possíveis brigas – e deu um selinho em Amber.  
- Não acredito, nós estudamos tanto...  
- Mas não somos especialistas em poções.  
- Mas nós estudamos tanto...  
- Eu disse que fazer esse teste seria perda de tempo.  
- Eu não acho – e se virou para ele, com uma fingida cara de indignação.  
- OK. Talvez não tenha sido uma completa perda de tempo – e se beijaram.

FIM!


End file.
